The present invention relates to a hair curler provided with retractable bristles or prongs, wherein a stream of heated air is blowing through outlet openings in a cylindrical winding body.
In known hair curlers combined with hair drying the so-called air-curl apparatuses--the retractable bristles or prongs are employed in order to enable the removal of the curl in its shaped condition from the winding body and then to condition the curl in the ambient air. The retraction of the bristles or prongs is effected by means of control elements which are arranged either in the handle of the curler or at the tip of the winding body. This prior art arrangement requires additional handles or additional attention on the side of the hair styler.